Jane and Frost
by I.Love.GnR
Summary: Jane has deep feelings for Frost, but will he answer? What will Casey do? Rated T for swear words, and fluffs
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! **

**Author's note: Hey, this is my very first fanfic. Hope you like it. It's gonna be pretty long. Please r and r J**

Jane and Frost, Part 1

Jane looked over to Frost's desk, where he was laughing at some joke Korsac had told him. One wouldn't be able to picture this happy man would be shattered in a couple of seconds. She knew she had to break it to him, it was her job. With a sigh, she went over to Frost's desk. "Hey Frost." She said sadly, trying to control herself. Frost looked at her expectantly, still chuckling from the joke. "What's going on Jane?" Finally, she let it go "Frost I'm sorry but your mom.." She was put off by the hint of shock in his eyes. "Mom? What happened to her?!". Jane sighed "We found her body at New Avenue 991, she was shot and dumped in an alley" Frost screamed and flew out of the room. Jane looked after him sadly. She wished she hadn't seen him like that, it hurt her. She didn't like seeing him like that, she wanted him to be like always, when they were hanging out after work. Suddenly she realised the fire that had been kindling in her heart, covered by her pity which Jane called love for Casey. It had been there for so long that she fell into the sharp claws of Love immediately. She couldn't believe herself! She kept muttering "No, I can't do this to Casey, I can't can't can't!" She tried stopping herself but it wouldn't work. It never would. She regretted all that time she spent running after Casey, a cold, heartless man who would never love her. Frost was sweet and kind, and it was obvious he had feelings for her. What would Angela say? What about Tommy, or Maura? Her head was spinning with all these questions. She was so lost in thought that she hadn't noticed Maura who had been tapping her shoulder. Suddenly she awoke, and thumped her in the shoulder."What do you want?" "Did you tell him?" Maura asked curiously. Jane's look said it. "Hey listen, I got us tickets for the baseball game you wanted to go tomorrow, that'll lift you up, eh?" Jane smiled weakly, she wanted to go with Frost, not Maura who would constantly interrupt her with her inquiries. "Sounds fine." She said. Maura went off, smiling that her plan to bring Casey and Jane togeter was working out. Once back home, jane fell asleep on the couch. She had a terrible dream in which she was being rejected by Frost ,and Casey was watching it all, sadly. She woke up, with sweat all over. She may not have liked Casey, but she just didn't want to upset him after all those things they got through together. Sighing, she went to wash her face. She looked such a mess, and then the doorbell rang. It was 11 at night, who on Earth would come now? She opened the door groggily. It was Frost.

**Soo whatcha think? Did you like it? Please give me your opinions, you'll be credited. Thanks for reading and stay tuned!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Here's the second chapter. I hope you guys like it. I've been getting bad reviews, but I'll keep going and decide at chapter 5. I hope I can continue, this is one of my favorite pairings. R&R peopleJ. By the way, in my universe, Maura and Hope get along perfectly. This chapter may be a bit of crap, but I swear I'll get better soon. I have exam stress on me so keep waiting.**

**Jane and Frost, Chapter 2**

Jane was startled. "Frost?" she said, in a surprised, yet a little pleased tone.

"Hey Jane." Frost replied sadly. He was still terribly upset from the day's news.

"Wanna come in?" Jane asked, surprised at her eagerness.

So Frost did. They sat on the couch, just staring at each other. Jane thanked her lucky stars that no one was home. Maura had gone to stay at Hope's house for the night and Angela and Tommy were at Lydia's apartment. Frost was looking at her with those scorching eyes of his. Jane could feel her heart practically thumping itself out of her chest.

Frost's POV

Man, she looks beautiful. That Casey is a lucky guy. How can she care for such a cold person so much? Why not me? I'm better than Casey, am I not? I'll do whatever it takes for Jane, whatever it takes!

Jane's POV

Oh man! Why is he staring at me like that? He understood! Oh God what am I gonna do! What if he doesn't like me? I can't live if he doesn't. I'll have to explain a couple of things now I guess.

They stared at each other, until Frost decided to confess his attraction. "Um Jane.."

Jane(blushing bright red): Frost I'm truly sorry! I don't know what came over me! I know this is crazy, but I couldn't stop my feelings for you and.. Jane was interrupted by the look on Frost's eyes. This was look of love and passion. Jane realized that Frost felt the same things.

Frost(with a very deep passion in his voice): Oh Jane! I've been feeling the same ever since the first time we met. Your eyes, your face, they just blinded me. I never was able to look at another woman again. I love you Jane! By God I do!

Jane felt awfully happy. Was this a dream? She had to find out. Slowly she neared Frost. They leaned in and locked lips. It was one of the most passionate, most loving kisses. Frost moved his tongue on Jane's lips, and Jane opened her mouth. She began loosening Frost's tie. Jane sat on Frost's lap, and then the door opened. "Jane?"

Jane looked at the door, and saw Maura.

**So, weird ending huh? What's Maura gonna do? What about the baseball game tomorrow? What's Frost's reaction gonna be? I might put more fluff in the next chapters, tell me if you want some in the reviews. This chapter may have been crap but I swear it's gonna get better. See you again soon **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rizzoli and Isles. **

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm so happy with all the views I'm getting. I'll be starting a new FF. soon! It's gonna be a surprise, I'm going to continue Frost and Jane for a long time, this FF shan't be abandoned**!

Jane and Frost, Chapter 3

"Maura?" Jane asked, startled and ashamed. She jumped off Frost's lap and ran to her friend, whose mouth was wide open. Maura was shocked. She didn't say a word and moved aside to reveal another person whose mouth was wide open. A tear fell from Jane's cheek when she saw who it was. It wasn't supposed to be this way. Everything had gone wrong.

Jane: I'm so s-s-sorry! I-I didn't know…

Casey: I've seen enough. Goodbye Jane. (Goes down the stairs on his crotches, muttering to himself)

Jane: No wait! Please Casey! *sigh

Maura: Jane Clementine Rizzoli! How can you do this to Casey? I can't believe my eyes! Don't talk to me! To think that Casey was so eager to surprise you! (Runs to room and slams the door).

Jane and Frost were staring at each other guiltily, red from the shame. Suddenly, Jane broke down and started crying uncontrollably. Frost leaped up the sofa and put his arm around her shoulder, trying to comfort her by saying "It's alright Jane, don't worry"

It wasn't working. Jane hugged him close and cried on his shoulder. "No it's not! We're going to be ruined Frost! It's all my fault." Frost felt terribly guilty and sad. He was the source of Jane's shame. He tried consoling her, but it didn't work, so he led her to bed and watched her sleep, then left.

Maura's POV

I can't believe the thing Jane did. It was so rude to Casey, and she did it with Frost, one of our closest friends. I can't believe her, why did she even do this? Poor Casey was shattered when he saw that scene, I don't blame him though. That sadness in his eyes is enough to hurt a rock. I hated seeing him like that. He doesn't deserve to feel this way. Stupid Jane hurt him so much. Jane lost a perfect person, and I gained one.

Frost's POV: Oh God! Just when I found her, the true love of my life, I shattered her. Now I lost her, she'll never look at me again. I cannot love anyone else but her. How will I live if she starts hating me?

**THE NEXT DAY, AT WORK**

Jane: Maura I brought the body we foun-

Maura: Leave it here and leave right now!

Jane: Maura listen!

Maura: No! I won't listen. Leave immediately!

(Jane leaves and goes to see Frost)

Jane: Hey, sorry about yesterday.

Frost: Its ok, it doesn't matter to me. I'll love you no matter what.

Jane (blushing): Me too. (leaves)

Jane knows she has to do something. She has to go see Casey. She goes to his office. Casey isn't very happy to see her. He glares at her.

Casey: What do you want Jane?

Jane: Listen Casey, I-

Casey: You don't have to explain anything Jane. I saw what I had to see.

Jane: No Casey listen please!

Casey: No Jane! Leave now!

(Jane gets angry)

Jane: Listen here Casey, if you hadn't been so heartless, so emotionless, I wouldn't have done that. All this happened because you refused to approach me! Now I understand, that you were never right for me! It was Frost who loved me, it was him who would never ever leave me to go on a mission and end up disabled and act all cruel and heartless to the girl who waited for him!

Casey: Jane..

Jane: No Casey, it's over and I never want to see you again! (leaves and slams door)

Casey sighs and looks at the picture of Jane on his computer. He kisses the picture and then deletes it with a wistful sigh.

**WOAH! THAT WAS SAD WASN'T IT? THE NEXT CHAPTER IS FULL OF SURPISES! JUST WAIT AND SEE! R&R PLEASE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rizzoli and Isles. **

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I didn't really get as many reviews as I wantedL. I've got two more chapters to publish until I decide whether to continue or not. Please review and rate, also this is the chapter when everything gets 10 times better all of a sudden. Hope you like it J PLEASE REVIEW! WARNING, FLUFFISH LEMON! I might have made up the team names ok? Just live with it! **

**Jane and Frost, Chapter 4**

Jane looked at the baseball tickets in her hand. Maura had flung hers (Casey's) to her face and had told her to shove them up her butt. She had an idea, she knew Frost supported the same team. She ran to his desk.

Jane: Hey Frost, wanna go to the baseball game? You know , The Lions versus the Foxes?

Frost: Hell yeah I do! I've been trying to find tickets everywhere. Let's go!

Jane: Ok, but we should hurry, It's gonna start in 25 minutes!

Frost: Where's the stadium?

Jane: It says it on the ticket you idiot!

Frost smiled foolishly and they went to the stadium. After an hour of a beautiful sports experience with no one meddling to talk about science or baseball statistics, they left the stadium, very happy that the Foxes won. Frost stopped in front of Jane's apartment.

Jane: Thanks for the ride!

Frost: You're welcome (kisses)

Jane(blushed):What was that for?

Frost: For taking me to the game of course!

Jane: Anytime! See ya! (leaves car)

Frost(whispering): See you too beautiful (drives away)

Once back in, Maura is waiting for Jane. So are Angela and Tommy, even T.J seems to be waiting for her. Jane comes in, surprised at all the attention. Damn it, she thought, Maura told them.

Angela: Jane Clementine Rizzoli, is what Maura told me true?

Jane: It depends on what she told you.

Maura: Don't play innocent Jane. I told them about you and Frost.

Jane turned as white as paper. Her family sure wouldn't appreciate that. Yet she didn't care, she had found her true love and wasn't willing to leave him at all.

Jane: You what? Maura I thought you were my friend!

Maura: No Jane, what you did to Casey was unacceptable. He was such a nice guy. He even bought the tickets for you too, but what did you do? You cheated on him with Frost, a lazy guy who probably lacks many brain cells.

Jane: Watch it Maura! I can't have you talking like this!

Maura: Then don't have me Jane! Get out of my house right now! Never come back!

Jane: Fine, this stinking house of yours is no good for me anyways. (Goes to room and starts packing)

Everyone stares at Maura, angry about how she treated Jane. Jane wasn't innocent, true, but she certainly didn't deserve being treated this way. Something was behind this and they knew it. At that moment, T.J started to cry, and the mother and son went off, still glaring at Maura who stood there, transfixed at the effect of her words. She might have loved Casey dearly, but it was her fault that all this happened. Why had she organized them a date even when she knew she would be jealous? She sighed at her stupidity and went off to her room.

Jane came out after a while, dragging a suit case. Angela and Tommy try to persuade her to stay, but it doesn't work. She took a taxi and gave the address. When she stood at Frost's door, with the suitcase that was killing her. She realized she doesn't have the key, so she looked for the spare one and found it under the mat. Typical, she thought. She walked in, and called "Frost!"

Frost came running to the door, surprised, yet happy to see Jane at the door.

Frost: Jane what are you doing here?

Jane: Maura told me to get out of her house, so here I am.

Frost: That Maura is a bitch isn't she?

Jane nodded.

Frost: Well you can stay here honey.

Frost led her to the bedroom and she started putting her stuff in Frost's almost empty closet. After that, and tidying up the room a little, she joined Frost in the living room.

Frost: Just wondering how did you get in here?

Jane: You should stop putting your spare keys under the mat.

Frost smiled at her intelligence and continued to watch T.V. Suddenly a horror movie came up.

Jane snuggled close to Frost who laughed and put his arm around her. At a very scary part, she screamed and squeezed Frost. Frost closed the T.V and looked at Jane. "Aw, Rizzoli was scared? There there sugar, it's over now" (Laughs)

Jane gives Frost a small punch, and a big smile. She loved it when he messed with her. Frost kissed her on the lips, slowly at first, but then it got passionate and soon they were rolling about the sofa. Jane was breathless after all that kissing and when Frost scooped her up bridal style and carried her to the bed, she knew she couldn't resist him.

**The next morning **

Jane went to the pharmacy and bought a pregnancy test after the things that happened last night. She went home and tried it. The results shocked her. She ran and woke Frost up. Frost yawned and looked at her, his beautiful angel. "What happened sweetheart?"

"I'm pregnant."

**WOAH! SHE'S PREGNANT! WHAT ARE THEY GONNA DO NOW? STAY TUNED AND REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Rizzoli and Isles  
**

**Author's note: Hey guys, sorry for the wait. I'll not be posting as much as I did before because of my ecxams, but I'll be back soon, with a new FF.**

**Jane and Frost, Chapter 5**

"You're what?"Frost asked in surprise. He jumped off the bed and lifted Jane up, twirling her round and round. "I can't believe it, I always wanted a child and now I'm having one!" Suddenly, Jane's face contorted, and she fell down in pain. "Jane! Jane are you alright?" Frost picked her up, and drove like crazy to the hospital.

Once there, the doctors took her in and he looked after them, worried. They were taking her into surgery. After what seemed like years, a doctor came out. Frost jumped up. "Is she alright? She was pregnant!" The doctor said "No, she wasn't. We just removed an ovarian cyst from her left ovary, and luckily we preserved her fertility. What you saw was probably a false positive if you took a home test" The doctor left. Frost fell back into his chair, relieved that Jane Was safe, but also devastated about the loss of a possibility of having a child. "Thanks doc." He said wearily and slowly went to Jane's room. Inside, he found that Jane was on the verge of crying. "Baby, what's wrong?" Frost asked tenderly. "We're not having a baby." Was the sad reply. "Jane, we'll have dozens of opportunities, just wait and see."

Jane looked up and smiled at the man she loved. She smiled to herself, and said, "Whether it's a boy or girl, I ain't giving her a fancy middle name. We both know what happens." They both laughed happily. "Aren't you going to call Angela?" Frost asked suddenly. "She doesn't have to know, you know, what we did." Jane replied. Frost knew he couldn't argue. He didn't want Angela knowing as well. "When can you leave?" he asked."The doctors said I could leave tomorrow." Jane replied, bugged that she would miss a day of work. "It's alright Jane, I'll tell them that you had a fit crying and are staying home, and since they don't know my address, it's ok." Jane nodded. Frost took her hand into his and watched her sleep.

**The next day, at work.**

Frost was going through a couple of papers on his desk. When he looked up, he saw Maura standing in front of him. "Hey Maura, look about Jane.."Frost was interrupted by the amused look on her face. "No Frost, I don't have a problem with that. Yesterday, I had some serious thinking, and decided that Jane was right. Casey really was a bitch for making Jane crawl to him. I really want to see you guys together," Frost looked terribly happy, and thanked her very gratefully. Maura was glad she had finally seen the light. Maura left, and Frost was left alone. He buried his head back into his papers, and wondered about how Jane fared in the hospital.

Suddenly, his desk phone rang, and he was informed that he had a visitor waiting for him downstairs. Frost thought it was Jane and ran down to greet her. His whole body shook as if an electric current ran through it when he saw who it was. It was Casey, who was looking at him with an angry glare, and a hand in his gun pocket.

**Woooah! Where is this going? Is he gonna kill him? What about Jane? Surprises next chapter! Stay tuned and review, reviews mean a lot to me!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Couldn't keep myself. Here's the new chapter. Casey is extremely violent and I don't care, I never liked him. **

**I don't own Rizzoli and Isles.**

**Frost and Jane, Chapter 6**

**"**Where's Jane?" Casey screamed. Frost was taken aback by the strength in his scream, it seemed that he would jump out of his wheelchair any moment. "Answer me you bastard! You took her from me!" Casey lunged. "No I didn't, you lost her!" Frost shouted back, losing his temper. Casey hated himself then. Why were his legs not working? Oh what wouldn't he give to tear Frost apart. "Listen Casey, get out of here, before I lose my temper!" Frost stormed out, not noticing the hospital's card with Jane's room number on it fell out of his pocket. Casey picked it up rater difficultly and smiled to himself. "Now I got you Jane Rizzoli"

Once he finally arrived to the hospital, he wheeled to the admission. "I'm Jane Rizzoli's brother, Thomas, I'd like to see my sister please." The lady nodded and said "Room 459, floor 5." Casey thanked the lady and wheeled upstairs. Jane was alone in her room and was daydreaming about Frost. She heard the door open and perked up immediately, thinking it was Frost. When she saw who it was, she sank down. "Oh.. It was you." She said sullenly. She saw the look in his eyes and was alarmed. "Casey? What's going on? How did you find me?" She was about to scream when Casey shushed her. "Should have never left me Jane." He pulled out his gun and aimed. Suddenly, Maura ran in. Then, a gun and a scream were heard and all was silent.

**This chapter was very short. I know and this cliffhanger will stay for a while. When my reviews increase by 10, I'll post a new chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Rizzoli and Isles. **

**Hey Guys! I know this was kind of soon, but trust me, it's going to be a long time before I update again. I want a lot of reviews by the time I write out Chapter 8. If not, you won't be seeing a chapter.**

**Jane and Frost, Chapter 7**

"Jane! JANE! Answer me Jane please!" Maura pleaded, looking down at her friend whose wound was bleeding. "Oh Jane, I've been such a heartless idiot for telling you all that junk!" Maura suddenly looked at Casey, who was clearly enjoying his work. "You heartless, cruel bitch! Now I understand why Jane left you! You heartless twat!" Suddenly Maura leaped up the bed, and pushed Casey out of his wheelchair and started kicking him. By the time the doctors came running, Casey was beaten to a pulp.

The doctors took Jane into surgery and Maura looked after them, silently praying for Jane to be safe. The bullet had pierced her chest, and Maura knew how risky that was. She sank on a chair, and cried softly. Suddenly, she heard running footsteps and looked up to see Frost, Tommy and Angela. Tommy and Angela were barely holding the devastated Frost back. Frost looked up in his tears and shouted "Where is he? Where is that son of a bitch? I want to see him right now!" As if on cue, a police officer was wheeling Casey to the station. Frost ran to Casey and gave him a punch that broke his nose. "You heartless *punch*bitch *slap* I hope *punch* you go to Hell! *Big big punch*. Right now, three people were holding on to Frost, but it still wasn't stopping him. He finally subsided after giving one last kick to Casey, who was on the floor. "Bitch" he muttered under his breath.

He turned around, just in time to see a doctor come out of the room. "Jane! Is she alright?" Frost asked anxiously. The doctor looked up at Frost and said "She's in a coma. A very deep coma indeed. We managed to get the bullet out, but it's highly probable that she might not awaken again." The doctor walked away sadly, exhausted and sad after delivering the bad news. Frost froze. He was just standing there, staring at the place where the doctor had been. He staggered and fell down.

A few hours later, Frost woke up in a hospital room. Maura was waiting on the couch next to the bed. "Hey." She said weakly, smiling slightly. "Are you alright?" Frost nodded in affirmative. "Frost, um, I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused. After I kicked Jane out, I had an argument with Angela, and I realized, I was wrong all along. I couldn't blame her for falling in love with you, a charming, intelligent young man. Frost, I want you guys to marry." Frost, who was on the verge of sleep, suddenly sat up, startled by what Maura said. "Really?" he asked, quite unable to believe his ears. Maura nodded. She then explained what had happened after Jane left and how happy Angela was when she noticed how serious this was.

Frost was very happy. His dreams were coming true. Nothing could go wrong. Then she walked in, angry and worried. Tabitha, his ex-girlfriend from the jazz bar he used to work in. "Tabitha?" he asked, startled. "Listen Tabitha, we're through. I don't want to see you anymore." Tabitha sat on the edge of the bed. "Hush baby, you don't need to talk, these medical stuff are makin' you sick. Tabitha leaned forward and kissed Frost. Suddenly Angela came in, screaming "Jane's up!" and froze in place when she saw what was going on.

**Oh dear. I just hope Angela listens ;D ! What will Jane say when she finds out. Does Tabitha have any plans? Stay tuned! New FF coming up soon.**


End file.
